Crossing the Line
by pugglegirl22
Summary: Tikal and Rouge are step sisters, not by choice of course, but what happens when they enter high school and two boys from their past are making things difficult for a normal life. Can you spell romance? Written by me and my friend. Shadikal/Sonouge.
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE **

_Los Angeles, CA_

The date was February 9th in a hospital in Los Angeles, California, as Rhianna Bolter looked at her new baby, Rouge Rylee Bolter. Along with her husband, Bryke, and her five boys.

"Look at those eyes!" Bryke Bolter said proudly. "So big and what a lovely shade of lavender, she gets those from you honey."

"What is it?" said Zarek, baby Rouge's big brother.

"Well Zarek," said Rhianna, smoothing Rouge's straight blonde hair, "It's what people call a baby girl."

"A GIRL?" shouted 4 of her boys.

"Yes," said Rio, the oldest boy, the only one who didn't shout, " A girl. I mean, well girls are great, but as a SISTER! Ugh. Well she had better watch out... Having a sister is just... unnatural! It's revolting! It's inhuman! It's..."

As Rio rambled on about the lameness of sisters in a small house in Sacramento, California, the Baker Family was gathered around their mother, Jamie Baker's bed. They had just come home from the hospital there, after having a new baby, born exactly a month and two days earlier.

"Mom," said Brycen, one of the mother's three sons, "Did you have another one of those girl things?" he said as he stared at the wavy brown haired baby in his mother's arms, Tikal.

"Yes Brycen," said Jamie, looking at Tikal's topaz-brown eyes. "Meet your new sister, Tikal Danielle Baker."

"Hey Brycen," said Talia, the oldest child and the only girl besides Tikal. "You got a problem with girls?" she gave him an evil stare. Then Talia glanced at baby Tikal somewhat snobbily.

Though the two families didn't know it, they would soon be closer to each other than anyone could imagine. Especially little babies Rouge, and Tikal.

* * *

A/N: Just a heads up, all characters are human, ya I know it sucks but deal with it :p


	2. Chapter 1: 4 Years Part 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_Four years later, Los Angeles, CA_

"Hurry Kids! Get in the van! It's time to leave!" yelled Mr. Bolter to his children. All six of the kids came scrambling onto the family van pushing each other to get the seats they wanted. Poor little four-year-old Rouge got stuck in the very back seat, sandwiched between Stryker and Zarek. Bryke Bolter was taking his family on a long trip to their grandma's house. He was taking them himself, he and his wife, Rhianna, had gotten a divorce shortly after Rouge's birth. Since Rhianna had become a drug addict and was now in jail, Bryke got full custody of all six kids.

The kid's grandma lived in northern California and everyone was very excited to see her. After a couple of hours, 5-year-old Stryker announced that he had to go to the bathroom. Soon, the entire family had to go. So Mr. Bolter pulled over to a rest stop. When they got out of the van everyone felt a ice cold chill. It was FREEZING out there. And it was raining on top of it all. The five boys and Mr. Bolter ran into the boys room and little Rouge ran shivering into the ladies'. While everyone was running back to the van Rouge's brothers Anakin and Rockett hid behind a tree. They waited until Rouge came running and they grabbed her.

"Hey g-guys! W-wet m-me g-go!" Rouge chattered in her adorable little four-year-old voice. But the boys of course didn't listen. They just kept running, right into the boys' restroom. They shoved Rouge into one of the stalls and shoved it closed, breaking the lock and jamming the door shut. Rouge was trapped. Rockett and Anakin snickered and ran off to the van.

Rouge got onto the ground and crawled out from under the stall and ran to the door. The door was super heavy, especially for a little four-year-old, so it took a very long time for her cold little hands to open it. By the time she finally succeeded and ran out to where the van had been parked, it was too late. Her family had forgotten and left her! "H-HELP-P!" Rouge yelled. But after about half and hour she realized yelling was useless. So she went back into the bathroom and waited, every minute getting colder and colder. Rouge's little face was turning blue. Soon she was to cold even to talk at all. She somehow managed to live for the next hour when she heard a sound. Rouge used the last strength she had to quietly yell a weak "Help!" After she did she heard footsteps. Then a little boy about her age with messy brown hair and a baseball cap poked his head in.

"WOW! Who are you! Whas a pwitty georl wike you doin in da boys bafwoom?" he said in his cute little kid accent.

Rouge was too cold even to talk. She fainted from the cold. She woke up to having the cute boy putting his little blue jacket on her.

"H-hey, wha h-happined?" she said looking up at his bright blue eyes. "Who are y-you?"

"I'm Sonic. Are ya OK? What's yow name? What happined ta you?" he said, as he sat down next to Rouge.

"I'm R-Rouge. An my b-brovers came and st-tucked m-me in this dumb bafroom. And I'm w-wheely w-wheely c-cold." she replied.

"Here ya go." said Sonic as he gave her a warm hug.

"Hey yer wheely wheely hot." said Rouge hugging him back.

Just then, three older boys, about 14 came into the bathroom.

"A GIRL! What's SHE doing in here! Ahhhh!" they said as they ran out of the bathroom.

Sonic let go of Rouge. I guess we better go. Kay?"

"Kay."

So Sonic grabbed Rouge's hand and they ran up to a black car that was parked along the road. Sonic jumped in and told the elegantly dressed chauffeur to start driving.

"Yes Sir." he said and was about to start the car when he remembered something. "But Sir, did you, in fact, succeed in using the restroom?"

"Whoops, I forgetted. Be wite back!" He ran off back into the bathroom.

Rouge was buckling her seatbelt when she looked in the seat next to Sonic's empty one and saw another boy there. He looked a lot like Sonic, except his hair was much darker and he had green eyes.

"Hey," he said. "Who is you? Hi! I'm Shadow." Just then Sonic came running back in. As soon as Sonic's seatbelt was on the chauffeur began driving. Then Sonic answered Shadow's question.

"Its Rouge. I founded her and wes gonna take her home fowever"

"But I can' stay fowever! I gotta go find my famiwy. Theyre lost. They was goin to my gwamas house and I gotta find dum. Where is we goin?"

"Were gonna go camping in the desert!" Shadow said excitedly.

"Excuse me young lady," The chauffer said. "But could you tell me where your grandmother lives? We could take you there."

"Awww... but I wanted ya to stay wuff me!" Sonic said sadly.

"Umm… she lives at her house I fink..." Rouge answered.

"Here, do you know your parents' cell phone number? Lets give them a call."

"Ok. Daddy says to aways wemembow his numbow in case we gets wost. It's 823-555-1883"

The chauffeur called then number and after some frantic sounding responses on the other line, the chauffeur closed the phone.

"Well Rouge good news. We are going to take you to your grandmother's house now."

Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge played in the backseat for a couple more hours until the chauffeur pulled up in front of Rouge's Grandma's. Sonic walked her to the front door and sadly said:

"Ummm... I guess you gotta go now."

"Thanks a lot a lot a lot Sonic. Ya saved my life. Bye-bye." Rouge said.

"Yah. Bye-bye." Sonic walked closer to Rouge. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and smiled really big.

"I saw that on TV before. I always wanted to try it."

"Me too!" Rouge smiled and kissed him back.

"EEEEWW!" Shadow yelled from the window of the car.

Rouge and Sonic laughed little cute laughs and Rouge waved goodbye. She walked into her grandma's house and that's when she realized she still had Sonic's jacket. But by the time she ran back outside again, Sonic had gone.


	3. Chapter 2: 4 Years Part 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Sacramento, CA_

Meanwhile, the Bakers were just about to set off on a really long trip as well. Everyone jumped in the van except poor Tikal who was dragged in by Lynk crying because she was taking a nap. The trip was very long but finally they made it to Moab, Utah, where they were camping. When they got their camp all set up it was Tikal' naptime and she instantly fell asleep (because of her interrupted nap earlier.) When Tikal woke up she was laying in the middle of nowhere on top of a sandy, red rock. Tikal soon began to feel extremely hot.

"Why eh wood my uh brovers do dis ta me?" she panted from the extreme heat. She walked around for what seemed like hours, not knowing which way to go. Then out of nowhere she saw a black haired thing walking up to her. It said:

"Are ya ok?" Tikal couldn't talk finally she fainted from the extreme heat. When she came too she felt something fanning her. She looked to see who it was. It was a cute little boy with black messy hair and a hat.

"Are ya fewing butter?" he said in a cute voice.

"A wittle bit but I'm very virsty." she said back.

"Here have some of my water." he said giving her a water bottle. She drank some and gave it back to him.

"What your name?" she said.

"Shadow. You?"

"Tikal." Soon she had to squint her eyes to see.

"Here take me hat it will keep the sun out of your eyes." He put the hat on her and she told him thanks. They talked for about five more minutes then they saw two giant birds coming toward them.

"Uh oh." Shadow said. "Here take my hand and hold on tight" She did as she was told and she and Shadow took off running . Tikal struggled to hold on to his hand and hold on to the hat he gave her as she tried to keep up with him. While he was running he looked back at her and said

"Where is your famiwy?"

"They are camping here somewhere! Pwease watch where ya goin" He turned and watched where he was going. Soon they miraculously found her families camp-site. They stopped about a hundred feet before the site behind a large cactus and she asked

"Shadow how old are you?"

"I'm four year old, but its my birfday on Juwy twenyfird! And I have a big boy bed!" He said with some pride. "You?"

"I'm four too."

"Well I guss I have to be goin now."

"Ya I guss so" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and blushed.

"My brover teached me dat dis morning! He kissed Rouge wike in da movies! So I kissed you wike da movies!" He said then ran away to another campsite not terribly far away.

Tikal had a big grin on her face all the way to camp. She took off Shadow's hat and put it in her backpack where she could bring it home.


	4. Chapter 3: New Famiwy?

**CHAPTER 3**

_Two years later, Los Angeles, CA_

"But Daddy, I don't waaant a new famiwy!"

"Now come on my little Rouge-Ry, I know this is hard for you to understand but please try to be a big girl about this ok? Now go on and help Tikal unpack her stuff."

"NO! I DON'T WAN HER TO MOVE INTO MY ROOM! I HATE MY NEW SISTOW!"

"Rouge Rylee Bolter! I don't want you to talk like that anymore! If your only going to be a nuisance then stay out of the way while we help unpack!"

Bryke Bolter felt bad for scolding his youngest child like that, but he was so tired of her complaining! Maybe she didn't get along too well with her new stepsister, Tikal, but that's understandable. She would get used to her new stepfamily in no time!

"Rouge got in troooouble! Rouge got in troooouble! Rouge-ouge-ooouuuggeee!" Rouge's 6-year-old brother, Stryker taunted.

"Go away Stwyker!"

"No YOU go away!"

"I said it fiwst!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

Then Bryke stepped in. "Rouge! Stryker! Stop fighting! Stryker, go help Kaijuan and Lynk unpack, and Rouge, go over to Silver's house and STAY OUT OF THE WAY!"

As Rouge was herded out the front door she turned over her shoulder and caught Stryker's eye.

"Yuh huh!" She whispered.

Tikal Baker (now Bolter) stared out of the bedroom window as Rouge left across the street.

"I hate her!" She said as she unpacked her shoes and set them in the closet of her new room that she and Rouge were to share.

"Oh Sweetie," Jamie Baker (now Bolter) said as she helped her daughter with the shoes. "You will like her soon enough. I know you two got off on the wrong foot but-"

"No Mommy! I will never wike her as wong as I live!" In her rage, she threw a shoe at the window.

Rouge rang the bell at the Bradley's house. Then, when nobody answered, she opened the door and let herself in.

SIIIILLLLLVVVEEEERRRR!" She called as she made her way to the Bradley's kitchen.

"Why hello Rouge. How nice to see you, are you looking for Silver?" Silver Bradley's mom asked, looking up from the pile of potatoes she was cutting for that night's dinner.

"Yup!"

"Him and Mephiles are downstairs in the rec room Rouge." Said Silver's big brother, Ray, who was walking past with a pile of legos in his arms.

Rouge skipped down the stairs and saw her best friend Silver along with his cousin, and Rouge's good friend, Mephiles Anderson. Silver was banging on his drum set he had gotten for Christmas a few years earlier, and Mephiles was playing his keyboard.

"Hi Silver! Hi Mephiles!"

"Hi! Rouge!" The boys cried out in unison.

"Wanna sing wuff us today?" Silver said, handing Rouge a microphone and running his fingers through his spikey white-blonde hair.

"Maybe later. Wets go pway outside!"

"OK!" The two cousins left their instruments and they all ran upstairs and into the Bradley's HUGE backyard.

They had just started having fun when Silver's mom called them in.

"Silver! Mephiles! Rouge! There's someone at the door for you!"

The three five-year-olds raced to the front door.

"I beated you!" Silver said to Mephiles.

"NOOO I beated YOU!" Mephiles countered.

"Well I beated ALL of you!" Rouge announced.

"Hello Rouge!" Jamie Bolter said from the doorway. "And you two must be Silver and Mephiles!"

"Who's dat Rouge?" Whispered Mephiles.

"Is dat your new mommy?" Silver asked.

"What's SHE doing here?" Rouge yelled, pointing to Tikal, who was hiding behind her mom's leg.

"Your father said you were here playing with other children from the neighborhood, so I figured its time for Tikal to get acquainted with the kids here, plus you and her can have some bonding time as well." She smiled. "Go on Tikal sweetie, go have some fun with Rouge and her friends. I'll be at home if you need me!" Jamie, sensing a crisis, quickly walked back across the street.

"Hi Tikal!" Mephiles said waving. "Wets go pway!" He and Silver ran off, leaving Rouge and Tikal glaring at each other.

"You cant pway here, Silver and Mephiles are MY fwiends not yows!" Rouge said, hands on her hips.

"You fink yow da boss of ME! You're just a Smelly Rougey! Well I live here now too so I can do whatevow I want!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh… "

"Haha! I made you say yah huh!" Tikal said sticking her tongue out.

"AHHH!" Rouge screamed, lunging at Tikal. The two were in an all out rolling-on-the-ground fistfight when Silver and Mephiles came back in.

"Rouge! Don't kill yow new sistow!" Mephiles said pulling Rouge back.

"She stawted it!"

"Nuh uh!" Yelled Tikal as Silver held her back.

"Come on Tikal," Mephiles said. "You can come to my house and Rouge can stay here. Den we will all be safe. I can show you my baby bwover, Ewagon!"

"Ok, as wong as I don't have to be wuff HER!"

As Mephiles and Tikal left Rouge turned around and whispered:

"Yah huh!"

* * *

A/N: Okay so we've gotten to chapter 3 and no reviews? What is this people? I know you read this story! I can check that kind of thing! PLEASE REVIEW! Review and I will post two chapters at once! (only if I get 3, which shouldn't be too hard, and don't just not review because theres already 3 reviews) THANX! :D


	5. Chapter 4: Familiar Face

**CHAPTER 4**

_Eleven years later, Los Angeles, CA_

"Hey Rouge!" yelled Knuckles Zeeman very loudly, flipping his shoulder-length, wavy red hair in which he took much pride in. "How about meeting me after school for some ice cream baby!"

"You know what I'm going to say Knuckles! NO! I wouldn't go out with you if somebody paid me a million bajillion dollars and you know it!" Rouge angrily replied as she walked down the hallway of Palos High School. Her adopted sister, Tikal, gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know how you feel." she said understandingly. "Tails asked me the same thing earlier this morning."

Knuckles Zeeman and Tails Adams had been trying to make Rouge and Tikal Bolter fall in love with them ever since anyone could remember. Obviously, they had never succeeded. And it's not like Rouge and Tikal wouldn't give them a chance either. They had dated for a while their sophomore year. But when Rouge and Tikal discovered Tails and Knuckles had been cheating on them, they were only too happy to break up with them. But unfortunately, the boys hadn't given up on seeking forgiveness and getting the girls to like them again.

Rouge and Tikal Bolter were stepsisters since Rouge's dad remarried Tikal's mother. The two juniors at Palos High School, now Tikal and Rouge Bolter, were very close despite the VERY rocky relationship they had when they first became sisters.

"Yeah they are pretty annoy..." Rouge trailed off as she stared across the hallway at a very familiar looking boy with piercing blue eyes and slightly messy (in a way hot way) brown hair.

"Rouge?" Tikal said looking at her confusedly. "Rouge! look out!"

Rouge snapped out of it to find herself falling headfirst over another junior who was crouched down opening his locker.

"Rouge!" he said helping her up. "Rouge are you OK?"

"Ouch! Sorry Silver! " Rouge rubbed her head. "I wasn't watching. Owww!"

"Rouge what were you doing?" Tikal said worriedly "You were like in daydream world or something!"

"It was just I thought I saw... oh never mind. Ouch! My head!"

"Maybe you should go to the nurse..." Silver Bradley, Rouge's best friend ever since they were babies, said thoughtfully.

"Really, I'm fine." Rouge assured them. "OUCH! Maybe you're right. Oww!" As Tikal and Silver took Rouge to the nurse's office from across the hall Sonic Porter was thinking how very familiar that blonde girl looked.

"You see that girl over there with Silver? I just don't remember where I've seen her before." he said with a frown.

"You're telling me. I just know I've seen that brunette girl that was with her before." said Shadow Porter, a black haired boy and also Sonic's twin brother.

"Hey can I have your autographs?" Said a skinny redheaded freshman to Sonic and Shadow.

"Yah," Sonic said putting on his well-practiced show business smile. "No Problem." As the boys signed the eager freshman's notebook they caught each other's eye. "Not this again!" They both thought to each other. They couldn't read each other's minds, but being twins helped them communicate with just one little look.

Meanwhile, in the nurse's office, Tikal was talking to Rouge about something that had been bugging her all day.

"I cant put my foot on it," she complained. "But there's this black haired boy that I'm sure I know from somewhere."

"Hey guys, so my cousins just started coming to this school." Silver's super clear, light-blue eyes lit up. "I really want you guys to meet them. I'm pretty sure you've heard of them before though. They're twins and their names are-"

"Good News girls." the nurse interrupted, coming in from the other room. "Rouge's head is going to be fine. As soon as that bump goes down your head will stop hurting." She handed them all a late pass.

"Thanks." said Rouge, hand on her head. "Bye." The girls and Silver left the office and went to class. When Rouge stepped into her classroom she dropped her books at what she saw. The brown haired guy was standing at the front of the classroom.

"Rouge Bolter. Thank you for giving us the pleasure of joining us in class today. Please take your seat. "the teacher said sarcastically. Rouge picked up her books took her seat, her eyes on the boy the whole time. Her teacher continued. "Like I was saying. Class I'd like you to meet our new student, Sonic Porter." The class looked in awe at him. They had never had a real celebrity at their school before. " He has just started attending our school.. And, Mr. Bradley," she looked at Silver. "I realize that he is your cousin. Sonic, would you like to tell us a thing or two about yourself?"

"Umm... Sure." Sonic said his eyes glued to Rouge. It was seriously bugging the crap out of him not knowing where he'd seen her before. "Well I'm from Beverly Hills, I like running track and and ummm...I love guitar and ummm..." suddenly his eyes brightened. "Oh Yeah! I remember! The boys bathroom!"

The class looked confused. Then Rouge's eyes got bright. She clapped her hand over her mouth as the realization hit her. The two were smiling a mile wide.

The teacher looked very confused. " Riiiiight. Umm... class lets' get back to our lesson and well Sonic, the boys' bathroom is just down the hall and to your left. Please take your seat." The teacher continued the lesson and Sonic sat down. He scrawled something down on a paper and passed it to Silver, who read it and winked at his cousin before he passed it on to Rouge. Rouge unfolded the paper. It said:

~**Rouge, remember me? Meet me at the front steps after school**.~

Rouge nodded a quick yes in Sonic's direction and tried to pay attention to class.

* * *

A/N: Like I promised, even though two comments were from one person. Oh and to answer that reviewers questions, they are related because everyone is tied together in one way or another, he has green eyes because everyone in this fic are human.


	6. Chapter 5: Familiar Face Pt 2

**CHAPTER 5**

_Los Angeles, CA_

Tikal was just walking into her classroom a little bit late. The first thing that happened is she ran right into a boy and they both went tumbling to the ground. She looked up and saw that it was that new boy that looked so familiar, but she still couldn't think of where she'd seen him before. Shadow was looking at Tikal wondering where he had seen her before, but he just couldn't remember where.

"Class we have a new student today." Said the teacher, Mrs. Rush. "He and his brother, I hear you students refer to them as the 'Porter Twins', have just begun attending public school and we are honored to have them here today. Shadow, would you like to introduce yourself to the students?

"Uhh.. sure" He walked up to the front of the room eyes glued to Tikal and said

"I'm Shadow Porter... "

"Oh ya! Moab! Tikal's eyes went big as she spoke.

"Oh ya now I remember!" Shadow said, smacking his head.

The class and Mrs. Rush looked confused and then she said

"Right then, thank you Shadow, you may sit back down." Shadow sat back down, and started doodling on a piece of paper. Mephiles looked at back and forth between his cousin and best friend, and sighed, his golden brown eyes twinkling. Tikal, who was no longer paying attention to Mrs. Rush, decided to peek over at Shadow. Mephiles gave her one of those 'I caught you staring at my cousin' looks and Tikal just blushed and turned away.

After school Rouge and Sonic were sitting on the front steps together.

"I can't believe it." Rouge said to Sonic.

"I know. It's been like forever." Sonic replied.

"Actually I can't believe I didn't recognize you. I mean you're totally famous. I guess I'm not very up to date on the latest celebrities."

"Hey no problem. Actually, it's kind of a relief. I'm getting sick of everybody making a big fuss over me all the time. "

"So why did you start coming to public school? Don't movie stars get like, private training or something shnazy like that?"

"Only during filming. And attending public school was actually our agent's idea. He figured it would make for good publicity or something like that. But wow, it's been so many years since I've seen you!"

"You know, I still have your jacket."

"Really? Wow, I still remember it so well. You were all cold, and then those boys came, and then your grandmas house, and then I..." he trailed off and blushed, remembering the kiss. Rouge blushed too. Then Rouge looked up at him and she found her lavender-blue eyes staring into his bright blue ones. Silently they stared until the silence was broken by an earsplitting cry:

"Sonic!" Amy Cooper cried. "SONIC BABY! SONI-BABY- oh THERE you are!"

"Who's that?" Rouge inquired.

"Amy." Sonic's face fell. "I'm supposedly dating her."

Rouge looked a little surprised. "Oh. I guess I'll umm.. go then." Rouge got up and started to leave.

"Wait!" Sonic grabbed her arm. "I mean... I don't want you too... I mean..." he leaned closer and whispered "My brother and I are going to the Sonic Drive-in later tonight, meet me there at seven, puh-lease?" Rouge looked at Amy and reluctantly nodded 'ok'.

Rouge left and Sonic turned to Amy. "Amy, we need to talk."

"OK honey bunny Soni. But who was that?" Amy gushed in a high-pitched syrupy sweet voice as she tossed her short, dyed, strawberry-blonde hair.

"That was Rouge. And She-"

Amy cut him off. "Oh would you just LOOK at her?" Amy stared after Rouge. "I can tell by just LOOKING at her that I HATE HER GUTS. But no girl at this tacky school is a pretty as ME. Not even her. I'm the prettiest, beautifullest..."

"Amy I wanna break up."

"... the gorgeousest, fabulousest, WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I wanna break up. I think I might like somebody else. Plus I'm sick of dating you just for publicity. It's been fun, I wish you an awesome life, but, adios!" Sonic said and folded his arms.

"WHAT! But you CAN'T just dump me! Your agent and mine made a deal! You can't just DUMP me… especially for that blonde chick! What's her name… Rouge? But she's so... so... "

"Beautiful, sweet, and just... amazing." Sonic finished dreamily. "Well, see ya around Amy."

Amy stared after him, her face twisted into a scowl. "I'm gonna get that Rouge. I'll make her regret the day she stole my Soni-baby away from me if it's the last thing I do!"


	7. Chapter 6: At the Sonic DriveIn

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**CHAPTER 6**

_Los Angeles, CA _

Shadow Porter was walking out of the school to go meet his brother when he saw his cousin, Mephiles, and that brunette girl from his first period, Tikal, walked up to him. Tikal looked like she wanted to run away, while Mephiles had a smile on his face.

"Hey, Shadow, this is my best friend Tikal, but I get the feeling you probably already know her." Mephiles said to Shadow.

"Yeah, but we met a long time ago." Shadow replied

"Well I gotta get going why don't you two just catch up on old times." Mephiles said to the blushing couple.

"Wow, I can't believe how long it's been. I mean, it seems like just yesterday I found you wandering around, in Moab right?." He laughed. Tikal giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, and then I fainted, and then behind that cactus..." Tikal and Shadow both blushed.

"So," Shadow began. "Could you come with me to the Sonic Drive-in tonight? My brother and I are going there and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if you came along."

"I would love to but my mom doesn't-"

All of a sudden this girl, who was wearing way too much yellow, came up and grabbed Shadow's arm.

"SHADOW DEAR!" Maria Rogers shrieked "Amy told me you were over here. I can't believe we get to go to public school together! It's so exciting!" She wailed.

"Who's that?" Tikal asked

"Tikal this is Maria Rogers, my… uhh… girlfriend." Shadow said with a sad face, while trying to pry Maria off of his arm.

Tikal was shocked to think that Shadow would date her.

"Um ok I... I guess I'll be going to leave you guys alone, I gotta go find my sister anyways." she said in an awkward voice as she left to find Rouge.

"Wait Tikal! I'll meet you there at seven!" Shadow said watching her go. Then her turned to the girl who was still latched onto his arm like a leech.

"Maria we really need to talk"

"About what cutie patootie." She said grabbing his hand. "Oh and before I forget who was that girl just now?" Maria said in a sappy voice.

"That was Tikal. And speaking of her...Maria stop grabbing my hand!" Shadow yelled, pulling her hand off of his.

"Why ever not? You are my boyfriend after all! The public loves it when we hold hands!" Maria said in a high voice. Just then, Shadow felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and saw that it was a text from his brother. It said:

_Hey dude, just broke up with Amy! Break things off w/ Maria, and ill let u borrow my track shoes 2morow!_

"Maria I don't want to date you anymore. See ya." Shadow said all too happily, looking up from his phone.

"You're dumping me?"

"Isn't that what I just said? I gotta go find Sonic, bye!" Shadow said turning to leave.

"WHAT? It's because of that.. that ... that other girl isn't it? but she's so... so... so..."

"More than you'll ever be." Shadow interrupted "Bye Maria see ya later"

Maria stared after him with her mouth wide open. "I just got dumped...How could this have happened?"

Back at Rouge and Tikal's home Rouge glanced at the clock for about the fiftieth time that night. It was six forty five. Time for her to go meet Sonic. She looked around to make sure nobody was looking, especially her mom. Jamie Bolter didn't usually allow Rouge, Tikal and Stryker going on dates on school nights. Rouge started climbing up out of the window in her 2nd story room. After she slid down the roof and expertly jumped to the ground she saw Stryker on the driveway under his trashy excuse for a 1994 Mitsubishi Gallant. All she could see was his dirty_ Etnies_ shoes, the rest of him was under the car. It looked like he was attempting to fix the poor thing again. Rouge tried to tiptoe past him, but she was trying so hard to be sneaky, that she didn't see the screwdriver on the ground. She tiptoed right onto it and slipped and fell, right onto Stryker's feet.

"Rouge!" Stryker said surprised as he scooted out into the daylight and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhhhhh! I'm meeting this boy Sonic Porter at the Sonic. Please don't tell Mom and Dad?" Rouge pleaded.

"Really! The REAL SONIC PORTER! Wow, think of it. My baby sister is dating Sonic Porter! The most famous actor of all time! I heard he was coming to our school, but I didn't know it was true! Hey Shrimp, ya wanna get me his autograph?"

"Whatever. And I'm not dating him. So you wont tell?"

Stryker considered as he held out his hand to help Rouge up. "What's in it for me?"

Rouge sighed and took his had and pulled herself up. "Well, that's the only way you're gonna get that autograph." Stryker rolled his eyes and said 'Fine.' So Rouge drove off to the Sonic Drive-in in the rusty, used-to-be-silver 1998 Rav 4 convertible that she and Tikal had restored from the junkyard. When she got there, she saw Sonic sitting on a corner table with his hat pulled over his eyes. She rushed over.

"Hey, Sonic! Why-"

"Shhhh! I don't want anyone to recognize me. You know how it is, people wanting autographs and stuff."

"Sorry." Rouge giggled, thinking about how that was exactly how Stryker had acted. "Did you know you're shirt's on inside-out?"

"Huh?" Sonic looked down. "Oh. I'm always doing stuff like that."

"I do too. Always tripping over stuff, you know? My brothers are always making fun of me. I don't care though."

"So you wouldn't get offended if I told you that your socks don't match?" Sonic pointed. They both laughed.

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled a woman in a black tank top from across the room as she pointed to Sonic and Rouge. "IT'S SONIC PORTER!" Right away Sonic and Rouge were surrounded by dozens of fans all asking for his autograph. Sonic looked at Rouge helplessly. Rouge squeezed through the swarms of people until she found Sonic.

"Great, now what?" Sonic yelled over the noise of the screaming fans.

"LOOK OVER THERE!" screamed a teenage boy pointing at the entrance. "ITS SHADOW PORTER TOO!"

And sure enough, Shadow had just walked in. And to Rouge's surprise, Tikal was with him. The four of them were surrounded by dozens of fans screaming for autographs. They thought it couldn't get any worse when one girl with a camera called out:

"HOW ABOUT A PICTURE OF THE PORTER TWINS WITH THEIR NEW GIRLFRIENDS?"

Soon everyone was screaming at Rouge and Tikal, with questions about their relationships with the Porter Twins. As they were trying to explain that Sonic and Shadow were so NOT their boyfriends, they felt a sharp pull on their arms by the boys. They pulled and pushed their way to the exit but while they were squeezing out the door, a rather chubby fellow bumped into Rouge who bumped into Tikal sending them both falling to the ground just outside the fast food joint. As Rouge was falling, she totally twisted her ankle and as Tikal tried to break the fall, she landed on her arm. Both girls cried out in pain.

"Are you guys ok?" Sonic helped Rouge to her feet. But as soon as Rouge's foot hit the ground, she lost her balance again.

"OUCH!" Rouge hopped around on one foot kind of dorkishly until Sonic put his arm around her and helped her stand.

Tikal meanwhile was clutching her elbow.

"Maybe we should take you home..." Shadow said thinking.

"Good... Idea..." Tikal agreed, making a weird face from pain.

"Wait a second!" Rouge said loudly. "Tikal, what are YOU doing here? How do you know Shadow?"

"Shadow invited me, and I had to bribe Lynk to drop me off here, since YOU stole the car! And well Shadow and me, we met years ago, we were on a trip to Moab, and he saved my life."

"So Sonic," Shadow said gesturing towards Rouge. "You figured out who this girl is yet?"

"Yep! You met her too remember?"

"Rouge, you know Shadow too?" Tikal's face looked so confused just as Shadow's became the opposite.

"Riiight!" Shadow said. "Rouge, I remember you! We saved you from the bathroom! And I saw you make out with my brother!"

"Make out with him? We were like what? Four years old? One little kiss ok?"

"Actually," Sonic interjected. "It was TWO little kisses…"

"Ok… I'm still so confused!" Tikal pointed out.

Laughing and reminiscing, they all got into Rouge and Tikal's car (they all agreed that Sonic should drive, nobody trusted Rouge or Tikal driving with their injuries)(oh, and Sonic and Shadow had been dropped off my chauffeurs, since their car was in the shop) and they drove to the girl's house as Rouge and Tikal gave them directions.

"Hey," Sonic said looking around. "Our cousins live around here too! Do you two know the Bradleys and The Andersons?"

"Do we ever! Silver Bradley has been my best friend since we were babies!" Rouge said.

"And Mephiles Anderson is my best friend too! Of course we know them!"

Sonic was helping Rouge to the door when both girls froze in their tracks. Rouge and Tikal looked at each other and both thought the same thing. 'How are we gonna explain this to mom?'

"Are you guys gonna be OK?" Sonic asked, still holding Rouge up. "Rouge, do you need help inside?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think so. Geez, I hope my family doesn't see us coming in." Rouge said.

Shadow turned to Tikal and said "Are you gonna need any help?"

Tikal thought about it. "I don't think so, but you look really thirsty. Would you like a drink? But we'll have to make sure nobody sees us."

All four of them looked at each other. "Here goes nothing." Tikal opened the door with her good arm. The house was dark. Shadow, Tikal, Rouge and Sonic (with his arm around Rouge) crept silently in. They were doing fine, until they had to cross the family room to get to the kitchen. Tikal opened the family room door and they walked in. but the moment they did, 11 pairs of eyes were on them. Everything was silent. Then Stryker yelled out.

"SEE? I TOLD YOU ROUGE WAS DATING SONIC! AND LOOK! TIKAL IS DATING SHADOW!"

The family remained quiet. Except for Rouge, who said:

"Stryke, there is no way you are getting that autograph." Stryker shrugged and grinned.

Then Rouge and Tikal's mother cleared her throat to speak.

"Girls, you both told me you were just in your room working on homework tonight. Would you care to explain yourselves? And Rouge! Get away from that young man!"

Tikal and Rouge looked at each other. Then Tikal spoke. "Umm.. Mother she cant. Well, ya see... "

Rouge cut her off. "I hurt my ankle Mom. And Tikal hurt her arm. At the Sonic Restaurant. Oh, and these are the Porter Twins, Sonic and Shadow." Then she gave her mother a lame smile. Tikal did too.

Mrs. Bolter looked very angry. "You girls are old enough to be trusted. You're both grounded! And you boys, GO HOME!"

"Umm... Mrs. Bolter? Could I at least take Rouge up to her room? She can't exactly walk too well right now..."

"And could I get Shadow a drink?" Tikal asked her mother.

Jamie Bolter gave them a do-it-fast-then-get-those-boys-out-of-here look so Sonic ran up to Rouge's room and Tikal and Shadow sped to the kitchen. Sonic and Shadow said their goodbyes then left. Rouge and Tikal sighed then got ready for bed.

* * *

**A.N: I need you people who read this story to review, the only reason I updated is because it was driving me crazy! so please please PLEASE! REVIEW!**


End file.
